the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shade Degrees
1ST -Basic Read = Shade can catch a portion of surface thoughts from a nearby target. 2ND -Telekinetic Punch = Shade can 'punch' someone even from a distance with a mild psychic attack. 3RD -Sense the Mind = Shade can sense the psychic presence of any nearby sapient life forms. 4TH -Psychic Heal = Shade can sacrifice some of their own health to restore the health of others. 5TH -Telepathy = Shade can transfer thoughts directly into someone's mind and can hear replies from them. 6TH -Levitation = Shade can cause themselves or a target or reasonable size to float in the air. 7TH -Drain Emotion = Shade can target a particular emotion a person is feeling and completely cancel it out. This can be used effectively in battle, imagine if a charging enemy finds themselves suddenly drained of all courage or bravery? 8TH -Word of Influence = By whispering a suggestion or command into a target's ear, the Shade can change their thoughts and effectively sway their mind. 9TH -Psychic Shield = Shade can develop a psychic energy shield to protect them from attacks. This shield will only protect them from a general direction. -Blank the Mind = Shade can hit a target with a psychic attack, causing their mind to go temporarily blank. The target will suddenly be unable to recall where they are, what they were doing or why they were doing it? Use of this power can be deeply disturbing on Unitiated. 10TH -Medium = Shade can summon and speak with spirits. This power is treated as magick by most Adepts so the Shade who develops this power and uses it had best get used to the idea of working alone. 11TH -Energy Healing = Shade can heal themselves or others by feeding on the psychic energy inherent within other sapient life forms. This will temporarily weaken the 'donors' but it shouldn't kill or harm them. 12TH -Astral Projection = Shade can generate a psychic copy of themselves to appear in a nearby location. The Projection is incorporeal but it has all the natural senses the Shade possesses. 13TH -Precognition = Shade can expend Kenosis to catch a vision into the near future. -Flight = Shade can now glide or fly through the air. 14TH -Aura Reading = Shade can see a person's emotions and state of mind as a field of color surrounding a person. This doesn't allow out and out mind-reading, but it does allow the Shade to gauge what a person is feeling and what their current state of mental health is. 15TH -Clairvoyance = Shade can see in their mind's eye events taking place a distance away. They must have total focus to use this power and even then there's no guarantee the vision will be clear and make sense. -Tabula Rasa = Shade can erase memory from a target. Given enough time, they could complete wipe a target's mind clean. Tabula Rasa may not be permanent, however, as some victims of this power have managed to reclaim their lost memories through strenuous mental exercises, or by encountering people or objects important to them in their 'previous' life. 16TH -Pyrokinesis = Shade can control fire with their minds. -Brain Drain = A feared power of the Order of Shades, the Shade Adept can place their hand on a target's head and quite literally 'cut and paste' information from the target's mind into their own. The information must be specific and the Shade must know what it is, or have a reasonable idea for the power to work effectively. 17TH -Psychometry = Shade can simply touch something and gain a vision about something important involving the target object. 18TH -Dowsing = Shade can concentrate and gain a general direction for any person or object the Adept envisions in their mind. This says nothing of where the person or object is located, it's current state or how far it is. It only provides a rough direction to head in. -Possession = Shade can possess the bodies of targets, totally subsuming the psyche of their target. 19TH -Place of Consciousness = Shade can open a Portal into the world of the psyche, that strange realm where the stuff of the mind is believed to originate from. 20TH -Mind Switch = Shade can temporarily switch the psyches between two targets through physical contact, effectively trading bodies. 21ST -Superior Projection = Upgrade to Astral Projection, Shade's Projected twin is now corporeal and is capable of everything the Shade is, however they share the same pool of Kenosis. 22ND -Total Control = The feared power of the Shades, this ability allows a Shade Adept to seize complete and total control over the psyche of another being. The target, if this attack is successful, is hopelessly under the control of the Adept and will do whatever commanded to, even if it means self harm. The control can be broken if the Shade is attacked or distracted enough, or if some kind of supernatural aid is administered. However, orders given to the target while they are under this power will cause them to still act out even if the Shade was killed.